Triangular Love
by Sirius Pax
Summary: When Daral appears after being captured by the 'cons, she has a story to tell. she wants something to get over the experience, and Ratchet doesn't like what it is. Optimus gets angry about it later on, and then all hell breaks loose. Rated M for actions.
1. first overload for comfort

Triangular love

First overload for comfort

Daral had been captured by the 'cons one week ago. Now she's escaped. Ratchet's the only one at base and helps to start fixing her up. Daral tells him what happens and begs for him to help her. But she wants, Ratchet isn't sure he should give. What does Daral want? I am Daral and this is what happens.

My point of view

I drug myself to the base door and started to knock.

Ratchet's point of view

I heard a knock at the base door and looked at the computer system. I nearly jumped for joy, Daral was right outside. I activated my welder just in case it was a trap and walked to the door. I opened it and stared. Daral fell and I caught her before she hit the ground.

I gently drug her inside and sat her on a berth. I turned to grab the utensils I would need.

My point of view

"Ra-atch-et." My vocalizer rasped out shakily and in a whisper. Ratchet didn't look to me. I reached out and touched his servo, weaving my servo digits in his. He quickly turned to me. "I kn-now what th-they did." I rasped as Ratchet tried to take some of my energon.

Ratchet looked at me quizzically. "Th-they gave m-me a dosage of some sort of sy-system enhancer. I had w-watched as Shock-ck-wave and Kn-Knock Out made it." I rasped. "A chemical created by those two is never a good one." Ratchet muttered.

He tried to pull away, but I held on tighter. "Th-they gave some to M-Megatron as w-well. H-he interphased wi-with me, pounded dents into me." I shook as I closed my optics and said the horrible incident. "It made him an interphasing maddened warlord?" Ratchet questioned and I nodded.

Ratchet started to fix the leakage of energon coming from under my armor and I moaned. Ratchet looked at me and I rasped, "The sy-system enhance-ce-ment makes every move-m-ment someone does to my body pleas-s-urable." Ratchet looked stunned and I just closed my optics.

Ratchet continued to fix my armor and I felt as he tried to make it to where I couldn't feel it to make me overload, but I still felt it. I twitched as Ratchet started to fix a leakage by my interphasing panel, fighting to keep it put. I let out a slight moan and Ratchet looked at me again. "I'm sorry Daral." He said and I just shook my helm and said, "It's alright Ratchet. I'll be fine." Ratchet continued and I watched as he repaired me.

I had been learning how to repair wounds before I had been captured by the 'cons. My processor was already recording how to repair energon leakage under the armor. Ratchet looked back at me and I just waved, but winced.

Ratchet sighed and said, "I just wish the others were here to know you are alright. We've been worried about you. Unfortunately, the others are scouting for 'cons or energon and either are out of communication rages or their comm. links are off. I could actually see the worry in Optimus' face. That's very rare, Daral."

I shrugged and said, "I have convincing things. People mostly worry about me because I'm weak looking." "We never said that." Ratchet retorted and I said, "I could see it in your optics. All of everyone's." Ratchet shook his helm and continued to fix me and I made another moan.

Ratchet worked on me for a few more minutes until I spoke up. "Ratchet." Ratchet turned to me. "Please… help me forget." I begged. Ratchet stared at me. "I don't know how." Ratchet said and walked up to my helm. He patted my helm with his servo and as he pulled away, I grabbed it. "You do now." I said as I placed his servo to my chassis.

Ratchet just looked at me. "Please Ratchet." I said. Ratchet shook his helm and said, "You're hurt and the chemical is still in your system." "You don't know that the chemical's in my system." I said. Ratchet looked to me again.

"You're right, but I'm not going to risk it getting into mine so I won't do to you what Megatron did." Ratchet shot and tried to pull his servo from my chassis, I didn't let him. "Please." I begged even more. Ratchet leaned his helm towards mine then quickly pulled away and shook his helm violently. "No. I-I can't." Ratchet stuttered.

"You know you want to. You just tried." I said as I looked him in the optics and he quickly looked away. "Ratchet." I whispered, my other servo going to his arm and brushing against it. "Please help me forget." I finished as he looked to me.

"I can't take the memories." I said, starting to cry a little. "Easy, easy." He said as he wiped the tears away and held me close. "You know I shouldn't." he said and I whispered, "I just need someone close to me, comfort me. The system enhancement makes me feel cold and the medical berth doesn't help much."

Ratchet gently picked me up and said as he started to walk, "I'll finish repairing you in your berth room so you won't be as cold." I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist to hold myself up. My helm rested on his shoulder.

Ratchet opened my door and sat me on my berth and started to fix me up. I had to say, I was warmer, but I was still cold. "How did you get off the Nemesis?" Ratchet asked and I showed him the phase shifter on my arm. "You love that thing as much as Smokescreen. No wonder he wasn't using it while you were gone." Ratchet said as he shook his helm.

"Well, he is my twin. And further more I always get the punch." I said. Ratchet chuckled and nodded. In one swift move, he took the phase shifter from me and put it on my desk on the other side of the room. "Not cool." I said as Ratchet came back and he chuckled.

Ratchet continued to fix me up and I made soft moans. Ratchet stopped fixing me after a while and said, "I'm going to go try to contact the others. Stay here." I nodded. Ratchet walked out, and disobeying his order, I walked out after him after a minute. I walked into the main room to see him just getting to the monitor.

"Optimus. Ratchet to Optimus. Can you hear me? Daral is safe here at base." Ratchet said, but there was only static. Ratchet sighed and turned to see me standing in the hall. "Daral." Ratchet said in a warning tone, almost growling.

"I got lonely." I said defensively and Ratchet sighed as he looked down. I looked down as well to see I was leaking energon from my legs again. I started to fall and Ratchet caught me. "Come on." He said as he picked me up.

We walked back to my berth room and he started to fix me again. The base system started to go off, stating someone was trying to contact base. "Stay here." Ratchet said as he pointed at servo digit at me and I nodded. That time I did stay.

"Daral is well." I heard Ratchet say. "That is good news, Ratchet." I heard Optimus' voice say over the system. "I will be there in about 45 earth minutes." He finished. "Alright Optimus." I heard the transmission end. I was closest to the main room other than Ratchet, who was across the hall from me.

Ratchet walked in soon after the transmission ended. "I suppose you heard." He said and I nodded. Ratchet sighed and got back to work. "The system enhancer isn't just making you feel cold, your spark temperature is going down." Ratchet remarked after he checked my spark's temperature.

"I should have known." I said matter of factly. I was actually starting to feel colder. I shuttered. "If I don't get this chemical out of your system, you may offline." Ratchet said. "Like I didn't know that." I said as I put my helm in my servos.

"Daral, you are going to be fine. We'll just flush it out." Ratchet said. "How?" I retorted. Ratchet sighed and said, "I'll have to take all your energon from your system, once so I will have to quickly put clean energon in." "How long will I last before I'm gone forever?" I asked and Ratchet looked at me and said, "One earth minute."

I sighed. "Go ahead." I said and Ratchet started for the door. "Ratchet." I called and he turned to me. I opened a secret hatch in the wall and brought out a cube of energon. I sat it beside me and Ratchet asked, "Why do you have energon in here?" "You know my wall right here is the energon storage's wall. It's just an opening I found." I replied.

Ratchet shook his helm and said, "Lay down." I nodded. Ratchet put the energon in a vile and I closed my optics. "I'm ready." I said before Ratchet could ask and I felt as Ratchet started to take the energon out of my system (don't need to know how).

I felt as I grew weaker. I was suddenly in a white endless room.

Ratchet's point of view

I cleared Daral of her energon and took the vile and pressed it into her arm. I injected the energon and watched as the glowing from her chassis ceased. "Come on." I muttered as Daral didn't react for a while. "Optimus will kill me if you don't get up." I whispered, knowing Optimus _would_ kill me.

My point of view

The white endless room faded from my sight. My optics shot open and I shot forward. "Daral!" I heard Ratchet's voice and looked for him. Ratchet was kneeling beside my berth, started to stand. I latched onto him, starting to cry. Ratchet held me to him.

"Easy, easy. You're going to be fine. I promise." Ratchet whispered into my audio receptor. I turned my helm up to see him face plates to face plates. Ratchet gently kissed my forehelm, then quickly pulled away.

Ratchet's point of view

I couldn't stop the sensation to comfort Daral more. Unconsciously, I kissed Daral's forehelm. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly pulled away. "Ratchet." I heard Daral whisper my designation. I turned to her, but before I could as what was wrong, she had leaned in and kissed me.

I looked at her shocked as she kissed me and as she pulled away. "I'm still cold." She whispered to me. I wanted to help her, but something held me back. "Please Ratchet." She was starting to beg me now. I looked down at her, starting to get the urge to help her.

My point of view

I was staring into Ratchet's optics, waiting for him to respond. He leaned down, and gently kissed my lips. I leaned into him. After Ratchet pulled away, he put one of his servos to my face and looked into my optics. "I'll do what I can." He said quickly then kissed me again.

I tried to get him to go deeper. I wanted him so badly. Ratchet suddenly forced me onto the berth, crawling in between my legs. He started to trail his servos down my frame, taking time on fidgeting with sensitive wires. I moaned loudly. Ratchet quickly slipped his glossa into my mouth and we started to battle for dominance. Ratchet won.

Ratchet explored my mouth, taking a long time. I started to fidget. I could feel my circuits heating up. Ratchet pulled his glossa out of my mouth and let me explore his as long as he explored mine. I pulled my glossa back when I was satisfied and Ratchet pulled away. He started to kiss down to my neck and I hollered in pleasure as he slipped his glossa through my neck cables.

I felt as my circuits heated up faster. "Ratchet!" I cried. Ratchet pulled away from my neck then went back to it. He started to nip viciously at my neck cables and I moaned. Ratchet's servos trailed down my frame. One went down one of my legs as the other went to my interphasing panel. I whimpered as I tried to keep my panel set, wanting to tease my medic.

Ratchet traced the seams with his servo digits, but I didn't let on. Ratchet pulled from my neck and went to my interphasing panel. He traced the seams with his glossa, and coxed it to slide back. I moaned and my fidgeting became more aggressive. I wanted him inside me. "Ratchet! Stop teasing me!" I begged, screaming it.

"We're going to do this my way." Ratchet said and started to lap at my fluids. I moaned and grabbed the sides of the berth as I felt Ratchet's glossa in my valve and my hips edged up to Ratchet's frame. I had wanted it so bad, now I wanted more. "Ratchet! I need more!" I screamed. Ratchet removed his glossa from my valve and slipped a servo digit in.

I moaned long and loud as his servo digit scraped against every sensor in my valve. He started to thrust it slowly, in and out, in and out. I just wish he were doing it with his spike! "Primus Ratchet! Please!" I screamed to the heavens. It's bad enough my torture comes from my charge Vince, but now Ratchet's torturing me in interphase!

"Please!" I moaned. "I think you've had your lesson." Ratchet whispered and took his servo digit out. I heard the click of Ratchet's interphasing panel slide back and felt the heat of his spike above my valve. "Please!" I screamed. Ratchet slowly entered me and my motor roared. It was amazing to feel my valve stretch to accommodate Ratchet's spike, I didn't mind the strain at all.

"Primus, yes! Please Ratchet, more!" I moaned loudly. Ratchet drew out of me to where only the head of his spike was inside of me. He then thrust deep and hard inside of me. My hips bucked at the pleasure.

Ratchet's point of view

I moaned as I thrust deep into my "patient". Her hips bucked and I smiled, it gave me the privilege to go deeper. I felt as Daral entwined her legs around my waist. That pulled me even deeper. I pulled her legs away and pulled out of her. I thrust back into her and I knew I struck the sensors in the back of her valve.

My point of view

Ratchet hit the sensors in the back of my valve and I screamed, "RATCHET!" as I overloaded. Ratchet hollered my designation and I knew he was overloading too. We became a heap as our overloads ceased.

Ratchet rolled over and pulled me on top of him. He had yet to pull out of me. "Ratchet." I breathed. "Hmmm?" he replied. "Please, next time get straight to the point." I asked. "Maybe. I must say, I love to hear you beg though." I sighed, knowing he would tease me again.

We heard the generator stop and the lights went out soon after. Ratchet slowly pulled out of me and got up, leaving me on the berth. "Come with me so we can find out what's wrong." Ratchet said and I sighed and nodded.

I walked up to his side and whispered, "You will be lucky if I don't jump you." Ratchet's motor hummed a little as he said, "I wouldn't mind, considering the fact that you taste amazing. I might want a second round soon."

My motor was the one to hum now. We walked to the generator and Ratchet took the hatch off. I rested my servos lightly on his shoulder as I watched him look at the cords to the generator. I heard a clatter and jumped. Did I ever say I was afraid of the dark?

"What was that, Ratchet?" I asked. "It just came from the generator's propellers. It'll calm down soon enough." "Uh Ratchet." Ratchet turned to me. "The generator's that way while the sound came from that way." I said as I pointed in the directions. "Then go check it out." Ratchet suggested. "Thanks." I muttered sarcastically as I walked off.

I walked by the storage rooms to see nothing. I walked for 5 more minutes when I heard Ratchet scream, "DARAL!" I ran back to the hatch to the generator to see Ratchet gone. I looked in the hatch to see Ratchet's welder had been cut off and was lying in the hatch.

I whimpered. "Ratchet." I said and got up. The cut was too clean to be from a scraplet, it looked like it had been cut off with an energon sword. I whimpered as I stood up and started to walk around. I whined. "Ratchet." I called softly. I heard someone's system behind me and turned to the Cybertronian. All I could see was a tall frame with blue optics. I whimpered a little.

I couldn't rule out any of the mechs since I was smaller than Arcee. "Ratchet?" I asked. The next thing I knew was that I was being knocked out by the mech. "Nope, not Ratchet." I groaned as I fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Ratchet's point of view

I shot up and looked around. "Oh-no." I said as I saw Optimus stringing up Daral's frame. Optimus finished and turned to me. "Good. You are awake." He said pleased. "Why did you attack us?" I asked. "You know I was sad when you left me out." Optimus said as he turned back to Daral's frame, looking at it as if he were studying it. "Oh, now I know where this is going." "I hope you do." Optimus replied with a wide smile.


	2. Second overload for revenge of behavior

Triangular love 2

Second overload for revenge of behavior

My point of view

I jolted awake to find my optics covered with a cloth. I growled. My pedes weren't touching the ground which made me real insecure. I started to try to get my pedes up to my face plates to get the cloth off and whimpered. "You are awake I see." I froze as I heard Optimus' voice right behind me, it sounded so… different. "I beg of you Optimus, don't do this to her." I heard Ratchet's voice right in front of me.

The cloth was pulled from my vision as Optimus growled, "It must be done. And I am not doing this, we are." I saw Ratchet in front of me. "Mind explaining this?" I asked. Optimus walked in front of me. "Optimus! Sir." I said. I looked around and saw I was hanging from the roof of Optimus' quarters.

Optimus looked to Ratchet and he sighed and walked over to a drawer system. "I was worried about you, Daral. Are you okay?" Optimus inquired as he walked around me, as if studying me. "I was dealt a bad servo full by Megatron, but Ratchet managed to patch me up." I replied, trying to keep Optimus in my line of vision.

Ratchet walked back shaking his helm. "What's got him upset?" I asked and motioned to Ratchet with my pede. "He does not want what is going to happen, to happen." Optimus replied calmly. Optimus took me off of the hook that came from the ceiling and sat me on the ground. "Why do you treat me like a prisoner?" I asked.

Ratchet had his servos behind his back. "We have shared the same feelings for time now. We wish to show you them." Ratchet replied, not answering my question. "That doesn't really answer my question." I said. "Ratchet." Optimus said and Ratchet bent down to me.

He cut the rope off of my pedes and servos and suddenly jerked me back and into him, putting energon cuffs on my wrists. He probably knew I was about to cut the rope. I started to struggle until Optimus grabbed my helm in his servo as he bent down to me.

"Ratchet and I cannot tell you our feelings, so we are going to have to show you." Optimus said with that different voice. I nodded lightly, unsure if my answer was a good one to answer this saying with.

Smokescreen's point of view

"I'm going to kill Daral the next time I see her." I growled as I transformed after Vince was out of me. He laughed. Jack, Miko, and Raf walked past him and he said, "Seriously? Still mad at me?" they nodded. "Oh, and by the way Vince, that hamburger you threw at me and hit my car, that was Smokescreen who was playing as my car." Jack gave the tip and Vince ran up the stairs after I stomped my pede by him.

"Hey, where's Ratchet?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

My point of view

Ratchet chuckled darkly and I winced at the sound. Ratchet held me back as I tried to struggle. I froze when I felt another servo on me, but it wasn't Ratchet's since both if his were holding me still, it was Optimus'. I looked down at where his servo had touched, my interphasing panel.

"You've been a bad femme, and for your actions, are feelings have grown stronger. We're going to protect you, Daral." Optimus said as he stood up, his servo coming from my interphasing panel. Ratchet let go of me then and stepped back. I watched as Optimus' own interphasing panel drew back and his spike extended.

I gulped. Optimus gently grabbed my helm and lifted it up. "Optimus." "Hmmm?" "Spike me." I replied greedily, trying to reach forward to Optimus' spike. I was so close, but Optimus gently took my helm back. I whined. Optimus chuckled and let my helm go and I launched to his spike, I loved both him and Ratchet. I heard Ratchet in the distance chuckling.

I let my mouth enclose on Optimus' spike and started to lap at it with my glossa, wanting him. He started to move back and forward, his spike slipping along with his actions in my mouth and his servos rested on my shoulders. I whined for him to stay still. I started to nip at his spike, trying to make him stay still. He seemed to comply, stopping as his spike was deep in my mouth.

I wrapped my glossa around his spike, receiving a moan in return from my Prime. I felt his spike heating up in my mouth, and felt my circuits heating up as well, but Optimus was well on his way as I was starting.

I wrapped my glossa around Optimus' spike's head and received a roar of pleasure from my Prime. I heard Ratchet laughing, my medic laughing, my mech laughing. My heating increased as Optimus' was almost complete. I bit a little on Optimus' spike and he hollered as he overloaded. Fluids rushed from his spike and into my mouth as he overloaded. I swallowed as much as I could, I was greedy.

Optimus slipped out of me carefully and fluids ran down my mouth. I tried to lap it up, but failed. Ratchet came up to me as Optimus sat and leaned against his berth. He kissed my lips, slipping his glossa out of the kiss though and licking at where the fluid was, lapping it up.

Optimus' point of view

I sat and watched as Ratchet licked up my fluids from Daral's face plates. I was stunned that my medic was taking my fluids. I was also stunned that I had overloaded before Daral.

My point of view

I was only half heated, I wanted to get overloaded again. Ratchet pulled from me and started to nip my neck as he brushed my interphasing panel. I moaned. I wanted them both so badly. Ratchet coxed my interphasing panel open and I gasped as he thrust one of his servo digits into my valve.

Smokescreen's point of view

We had all heard the holler from our Prime. We all looked at each other uneasily and watched his door at the end of the hall, waiting for it to open.

My point of view

Ratchet scraped against every sensor in my valve. I started to flinch. "Please! Don't tease me again!" I begged. Ratchet only chuckled. Ratchet forced me on my back and once again slid his interphasing panel back.

Ratchet's spike extended and he slowly pushed into me. He slowly pulled out and slid back in just as slowly. He continued to do so for about 2 minutes. I knew my circuits were close. Ratchet then gave one deep and hard thrust and hit the sensors in the back of my valve and I screamed.

Just before I overloaded, Ratchet pulled out of me and leant my helm up. He slowly slipped his spike into my mouth and I quickly and greedily wrapped my glossa around it, wanting his fluids. I nipped at Ratchet's spike as Ratchet started to move, trying to make Ratchet stay still.

I ran my glossa over the head of Ratchet's spike as I overloaded. I screamed a short note. My systems shut down and I heard Ratchet's holler and started to swallow greedily at Ratchet's fluids as he overloaded. Some slipped from my mouth.

I felt a mouth at my valve, lapping at my fluids as they spilled out and went down my inner thighs and to the floor. I moaned as the 2 mechs over powered me. Ratchet slowly pulled out of me and switched positions with Optimus. Optimus lapped up the fluids that I was trying to get at with my glossa. I whined at him and he bit down on my lower lip.

I gasped then moaned. I felt Ratchet's mouth now at my valve, lapping to gather up the excess fluids Optimus had left for him. The 2 pulled away at the same time as my systems started up again. I closed my interphasing panel as I watched as Ratchet took a bit off my fluid off of his lip and ask, "Do you know how good you taste?" I shook my helm.

Ratchet chuckled and held his servo digit to my mouth. I lapped up my own fluid and Ratchet and Optimus said, "You're sweet." I blushed at that. They smirked. They helped me up and I tried to balance, but the overload took a toll on me. They took the energon cuffs off my wrists.

They helped me walk out the door and I was the one to first freeze. "SIS!" Smokescreen screamed and ran up to us. He took me in his arms and lifted me off the ground. I screamed my laughter. Smokescreen sat me down and let me go and I fell backwards. "Curse you Brother." I growled as Optimus and Ratchet helped me up from the ground.

I shook my helm as I clutched it. "We heard you 3 holler, well, Daral scream." Miko said as she ran up to us. All 4 of us looked down at her and we 3 lovers froze. "What was that all about?" Miko finished. "We don't know what you're talking about." Optimus supplied quicker than I had hoped.

"Yeah sure." The rest of the team said. I moved to the wall and used it to get down the hall. Everyone walked after me. "Daral's easy to break, let's target her." Bulkhead said in a mischief tone. I shivered and continued to walk.

"Come on Daral, spill it." I rounded to them quickly and yelled/snarled, "I almost died today thank you very much! Leave. Me. Be!" I turned quickly and quickly got to my room. I locked the door and turned to see my berth still covered in my and Ratchet's fluids.

I sighed and cleaned it up and sat down on my berth. I heard _**light 'em up**_ playing in the main room and peaked out. I slowly walked down the hall. What I saw next made my jaw drop. Ratchet and Optimus were cornered. The others were trying to make them break. I growled and walked forward. No one had seen me.

"Come on guys!" Miko said. Optimus and Ratchet just backed up more into the corner. "So you are just gonna leave it to the girl." I whispered and activated my blasters. I shot at the ceiling and everyone turned to me. "Enough!" I growled.

Everyone turned on me and I just crossed my arms. I glared at my brother when he asked, "Are you, Prime, and Ratchet in a mating spree?" "I swear if you ask me that again consider yourself offlined." I growled.

"Well I went into your room and saw fluid on your berth." He retorted. "Where was that from?" "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A FRAGGING HEAT CYCLE ALRIGHT!" I screamed at the top of my intakes, which was louder than an atomic bomb going off. "I'm about to go into another cycle right now thank you very much. I started just 2 days ago. I have 363 days left thank you! And I'm sure the humans didn't need to hear it!" I finished.

I growled and started to walk to him. He backed up. I started to glow. "Uh-oh. Now I've done it." "You are fragging right." I growled. I transformed and shot fire at him. He screamed and ran off. I growled in his direction and transformed back to my bipedal mode.

"No good brother." I growled. I stomped to my room. What I had said had been true, I was in a heat cycle, but my spark cycle was coming soon. I needed a mate so I wouldn't pick someone else, I needed Optimus and Ratchet.

Optimus' point of view

I and Ratchet watched as Daral stalked out. I looked to Ratchet as the others walked out and said, "We need to help her." Ratchet nodded. At that moment Daral came sneaking out. "Uh Optimus, Ratchet." "Yes?" "My spark cycle's coming soon. I don't want to jump anyone." Daral said to us.

We stared at her. "I know. I just don't know who I'm gonna choose, so I was hoping that you 2 would, I don't know, become my… bond mates?" Daral smiled weakly at us as she said it. "I mean, it's not like I'm just doing it so I won't jump someone, I do love you guys, I just… don't what to jump someone if it isn't either of you." She confessed.

I saw she was trying to hold herself back from something. "We were going to help you with your heat cycle anyways." Ratchet stated. Daral smiled then hugged us. "Thank you guys." She said. "I'd say you need a long break from Vince anyways." I complimented and Daral looked at me and nodded.

I watched as Bumblebee ran up to us and he said, _"Vince and Miko are fighting!"_ before Daral could go, Ratchet walked after Bumblebee. "And I'm guessing you will be helping me cool of Vince and Miko when they fight." I nodded.

She shrugged as Ratchet came back. "We'll take turns helping you with your cycle." I said and Daral nodded. "And Optimus, will go first." Ratchet said as he pushed me forward. "Why me again?" I asked and he replied, "I already did so earlier." "Oh, he has you there." Daral said and I nodded and walked after Daral.


	3. spark cycle starts today

Triangular love 3

Spark cycle starts today

I closed her door after I was in and pushed her down on the berth. "Ratchet's going to be angry with me." I whispered as I started to pound into Daral. We opened our spark chambers and waited as they started to combine.

Once done, I started to pound into Daral once more and she moaned and screamed and hollered. She gripped onto me, denting my armor, and hollered my real designation. I stopped for a minute and Daral whined, "OPTIMUS!" I looked down at her, a plan forming.

"Say my designation." I ordered. "Optimus." She replied a little angry. I growled and ordered harsher, "MY REAL DESIGNATION!" "ORION!" she yelled back and I smiled evilly in approval and slammed into her. She screeched and I chuckled.

"Sis, are you alright?" we froze as we heard Smokescreen. I looked to see Smokescreen frozen. I snarled. "Breathe a word and I'll have Ratchet beat you." I snarled and Smokescreen nodded and bolted. I turned back to Daral and slammed into her again.

Daral screeched again and I chuckled. "Orion, I want your spike." Daral panted and I understood. I slipped out of her then into her mouth. I groaned as she instantly wrapped her glossa around my spike. I whimpered as Daral bit down. My love for her shot up completely. Daral screeched as she overloaded and her jaws clamped shut.

I roared out as I overloaded and held myself up as Daral started to swallow at my lubricants. I slowly slipped out of Daral and moved down lower before collapsing. I pulled Daral on top of me as I rolled over and held her close. We laid there for about 7 minutes until Daral got up. I looked up at her and she said, "I need to bond with Ratchet." I nodded and laid there with my arms above my helm.

I watched as she dragged Ratchet in and slipped off the berth and crawled over to a wall. I held back a snicker as I watched them interphase.

Ratchet's point of view

Daral came out of nowhere, pulling me away from my station. "Daral, what are you…" she dragged me into her berth room where I saw Optimus getting off of her berth. That's when I saw how much lubricant was on the berth.

"Primus Daral, your spark cycle started." I grumbled and saw as Optimus watched in curiosity. I yelped as Daral used her strength and pulled me onto the berth with her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me. "I have a feeling her spark cycle just started." I muttered and looked to Optimus. "She wasn't that aggressive with me." Optimus supplied and I yelped as my med pack dropped down.

Daral giggled and purred, "Come on doctor, show me what you got." I growled down at her and she giggled. I smiled and played with sensitive wires and cables.

Optimus' point of view

I had to say it was quite hilarious to see Daral squirm underneath Ratchet. She squealed as Ratchet teased the seam of her interphasing panel. "Now Optimus, when our overloads are over, I want you to run like hell." Ratchet stated and I stared, he never used human curse.

Ratchet turned and glared at me and said, "Get over it and do as I say." I scrambled up and got ready to open the door. Ratchet turned back to Daral and teased the seam of her spark chamber. She instinctively opened it and her back arched as Ratchet lapped at her spark. Ratchet pulled back then aligned his spark chamber to hers.

Daral squirmed as their sparks merged then said in a breathless tone, "Ratchet, I want your spike." Ratchet turned to me and said, "Get ready." I got closer to the door. Ratchet forced his spike into Daral's mouth and her mouth clamped around it. Ratchet groaned and shifted back and forward.

"Ratchet." Daral murmured and Ratchet looked down at her. He looked to me and said, "She's close." I nodded and put my servo over the key pad. Ratchet slammed his spike deep into Daral's mouth and her jaw clamped as energy cracked along their frames.

Ratchet slid out of Daral about 3 minutes later and I stared at how quickly he had gotten out of his overload. "Okay Optimus, we're bonded to Daral, NOW WE RUN LIKE HELL!" Ratchet yelled and I hit the key pad and ran out. Ratchet was on my tailpipe. "We have to split up. Since she has two mates she'll want to mate with them at the same time." Ratchet explained.

"How is that even possible?" I questioned timidly as we ran past our comrades. "Let's just say one's positioned in back as the other's in front and we gang against her at the same time." Ratchet stated and I stared at him.

Ratchet grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, optics wide. "How…" I looked and stared. "I don't want to know, I'm just running." I replied and bolted. Ratchet ran right behind me. Daral was on our tailpipe. "Come back you two." She purred, I had to say I almost did.

"And we don't just get over this why?" I questioned. "The longer the wait the better she is." Ratchet replied with a smile as he looked at me. We ran through the main room and everyone looked at us confused. We stopped in the other hall and watched as Daral walked in. "They're scrap heaps." Ratchet muttered and I nodded.

"Where are they?" "Who?" Daral narrowed her optics as Bulkhead walked to us and the hall. She growled as she saw us and we bolted. Daral kicked Bulkhead in the back before jumping over him and running after us.

"One question, how long do you think she'll chase us before she stops for energon?" "I don't know, but I'm not risking giving her energon to her." Ratchet replied. I sighed and said, "Thanks for the help." "You've never been chased by a spark cycle possessed femme, have you?" Ratchet questioned and I shook my helm.

"You're lucky, I barely made the year of being chased… I had to do it more than eight times." Ratchet replied and I said, "I feel sympathy for you, Ratchet." "Just keep by me and you will survive until I give us up." Ratchet replied.

"How many months is that?" I questioned. "Let's see, about 10 months. I noticed that all the femmes that chased me started to get less aggressive during the last 2 months of the spark cycle so I want Daral at her peak." Ratchet replied and I groaned.

"Don't worry Optimus; it'll be worth a whole lot." Ratchet assured and I rolled my optics and continued to run with my companion from my spark cycle possessed femme.


End file.
